The Vigil's Keeper
by ImaginedElegance
Summary: There is a girl who waits on the doorstep, never meant to leave. She stands day and night, through calm and storm. No one has seen her move. Carolyn and her brother, Two-Bit, become hopelessly entangled in her tragic story and now must work against the days to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - I'm not so sure about this story... If anyone has any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it cause I think I have a good idea here, but I want to be able to make it the best it can possibly be. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I hope you'll consider helping me!**

She just stood there. The same spot every day - on the front steps of the house neighboring Darry's place. Didn't matter if it was raining. Didn't matter if the weatherman called a tornado warning. She'd be there. For hours at a time, Pony swore she never moved at all, that she occupied the steps from when he woke up to when he came home from school. When he'd glance out the window before going to bed, she'd still be standing on the steps. Like she was waiting for something.

That was how he put it, anyway. Wasn't sure I really believed him, though. He had a pretty active imagination and sometimes it got the better of him. We were about the same age - we were in the same grade at school, even had classes together. I thought he was kinda immature for his age, in spite of his book smarts. Never would hold it against him cause I honestly liked him a lot.

Anyway, it was a Saturday morning in mid-October when things started getting weird. And I don't mean spending-quality-time-with-Steve weird. This was so much more than that...

ooo

"C'mon, Sleepyhead, wake up." My brother shook me out of my dreams, grinning like a madman. He pinched my arm then laughed as I hit him with my pillow. "We're goin' to Pony's place today. Don't ya wanna see your little boyfriend?"

I knew he was teasing me, but I couldn't stop myself from being angry. Redheaded and stubborn, I'm proud to say I have the fiercest temper around. And my brother knew that better than anyone. He just liked provoking me, I guess.

"Screw off, Two-Bit," I said.

"Well, fine then," he replied, backing away from my bed. "Suit yourself, Carrie. But don't ya know that lazy girls get no pancakes?"

I practically jumped out of bed at the mention of breakfast. Not like I was fat or nothing... Big appetites just run in the family, okay? There was this one time, back when the whole family was still together, that my dad ate enough to feed a baby elephant. He kept on asking for more until Two-Bit finally told him to lay off before the rest of us starved.

It used to hurt to think about. The memories of Dad, I mean. But it's been a couple years since he walked out and my friends said I just had to get over it. So I did. Wasn't hard at all...

"You didn't say nothin' 'bout pancakes," I said, crossing my arms. "Lead with that next time and I'll be runnin' for the kitchen like the Devil's chasin' me."

"Watch that mouth, would ya?" Two-Bit frowned a bit as he watched me from the doorway. "If Ma hears, she'll force some soap down your throat."

"She ain't even home," I said, picking out clothes from my dresser - simple blue jeans and a pink sweater.

"Guess she ain't..."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

Two-Bit shrugged then walked out of my bedroom. I changed quickly, put my pajamas in the laundry basket. As soon as I was finished, I met my brother out in the kitchen. He'd already served himself, leaving only two pancakes for me.

We ate in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about how weird it was that he didn't know Mom was at work. He must've figured something out about her. Like she was sick. Or maybe she got fired. Which would pretty much mean we'd get evicted right away cause Two-Bit didn't bother with getting a job and I was still too young to work.

When we finished eating, I did the dishes while he got dressed and greased up his hair. Then we walked over to Pony's house. We passed by the neighbor's place and, sure enough, that girl was standing on the front steps, watching us.

"She's real pretty," Two-Bit said, his eyes running up and down her body. He must've been admiring her curves cause she had a figure that made guys drool and girls jealous. "I'm gonna go chat her up. You run on ahead."

"Sure."

I was still feeling self-conscious so I didn't have that feeling that something bad was gonna happen. I was too distracted by looking down at my small breasts - wishing they were bigger - to notice much else. Seriously, though. No wonder Two-Bit never worried about me. With full-figured girls like her taking up all the guys, he didn't ever think that one of them would bother screwing with his little sister.

By the time I got to the door of Pony's house, I was close to tears. Thinking about how I wasn't pretty enough or thin-yet-curvy enough to capture a boy's attention. How I wasn't smart enough to be charming and interesting. I just wanted to go home, but I went inside anyway.

Soda was watching tv from the couch when I walked in. He glanced up at me, smiling as brightly as he usually did. "Hey, Carrie," he said. "Where's your brother?"

I sighed. "He's next-door, talkin' to that weird girl..."

"Oh. Guess he'll be over soon then," he replied, smile widening. "Cause it only takes a couple minutes before girls reject him."

I shrugged a bit. It was hard to laugh when you were feeling bad about yourself. And, all things considered, I was pretty down. Slowly, I sat on the floor, leaning my back against the sofa and staring at the television screen. Guess Pony wasn't home. He would've come out and made me feel better. Where was everybody else, anyway? I thought we were all supposed to be hanging out here.

The door opened again and I hoped it was Ponyboy. But it was just my stupid brother. I almost turned away, but then I noticed how pale he was. It was like all the color in his body had been sucked right out of him. And his eyes had lost their sparkle, too.

"Told ya he got rejected," Soda said, chuckling. He stood up and crossed the room, putting his arm around Two-Bit's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm sure it wasn't too bad. You'll be back to your old self in no time."

It was like my brother hadn't even noticed his friend. He just stared at the carpet, shuddering. That's when the whispers started and those freaked me out real bad cause I couldn't understand what he was saying. It was all gibberish with some actual words thrown in. Words I wasn't even aware that my brother knew - brimstone, damnation, apocalypse.

As if he was quoting from the Bible or whatever...

Then he just snapped out of it like it was nothing. He was still pale and grim, but the next time he opened his mouth, I could actually understand the words coming out.

"Somethin' ain't right about that girl," he said, quivering like a leaf in a hurricane. "She... She got real issues..."

In the end, we just decided to go home. The other guys were late and Soda had been called in to work suddenly and with Two-Bit in the state that he was, we figured it'd be best to reschedule. I wanted to get as far away from these two houses as possible, anyway. It'd give me the time I needed to deal with my own problems. Then I could handle everyone else's.

I said goodbye to Soda and nearly bolted out the door. Two-Bit followed much more slowly so I had to wait for him, growing especially impatient when he shared a few private words with his friend. With nothing to occupy my mind, my eyes wandered over to the neighboring house's front steps.

The girl was gone.

 **AN - Thank you for reading! :) In addition to the constructive criticism (either a review or PM), I could really use some suggestions for the plot cause I have no idea where this is going. I know I should, but I wrote this on a whim. Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read this and help me out. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

 **Aahmariya - I'm glad you liked it! And I think most of us want to be greasers (I know I do! :p)**

 **PercyboyCade - Aw, that's great to hear! I'm so happy that I was able to capture your attention with the first chapter. I hope this second one won't disappoint you. :)**

 _ **AN - Sorry for such a long wait! I needed to figure out where the plot of this was going cause I can't properly foreshadow things if I have no idea what's going on. That being said, a huge thank you goes out to ForeverMandi because she's awesome and helped me figure out the plot. Like, seriously, she is amazing (cause she can write AND put up with me :p) Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2 and if you really like the story, I'd be super grateful if you'd review/follow/favorite it. :D**_

I was still shaken from yesterday. Seeing my brother like that... A mess of rambling nonsense... He didn't remember, though. Or maybe he just pretended he didn't for my sake. I grumbled a bit as I gathered up the ingredients for my breakfast cause I hated that he never let me in. He always had to be tough when I was around.

 _But don't you do the same to him?_ That small voice inside me really knew the score. Not like I'd ever admit to being a hypocrite, but deep down, I couldn't hide. _You feel so bad 'bout yourself and he don't know. Ya don't let him in. So why're ya complainin'?_

Sometimes, I wanted to hit myself. Maybe then my stupid thoughts would just shut up and leave me alone. I slammed the milk jug I'd been holding down on the table. Two-Bit cringed, looking up from his own breakfast to shake his head at me.

"Take it easy, Care," he mumbled. Then he went on eating. He'd been weird since yesterday, kinda like he never recovered from what happened.

What happened... I didn't actually know how to explain it. Even after I reduced the situation to its most basic components, something wasn't adding up. He talked to the weird girl, came back inside muttering some crap about an 'apocalypse'. Then he just snapped out of it and went on with his day. All he'd said about it was that the girl wasn't right in the head.

He wouldn't talk to me. But I'd never talked to him either. My brother couldn't really handle serious stuff, though. Everything had to be a joke, otherwise it was too painful. I wished I had someone like Soda for a brother. Pony always told me about how supportive the middle Curtis brother was, how he understood everything. Sodapop knew how to listen and offer up advice. Two-Bit didn't.

I loved my brother cause he was good to me and funny and as loyal as they come. But for him, words didn't solve problems. Fists and switchblades did. Nothing wrong with that. It just wasn't too effective when the issue didn't have a physical form to attack.

But maybe if I tried - really tried - he would understand. So I took a deep breath and went with it. "Hey, Two-Bit? Can I talk to ya 'bout somethin'?"

"Course. What's up?"

My back was to him cause I was putting away all the left over food items. But I felt the kindness in his voice, the concern. I shoved the milk into the refrigerator and turned to face him. I sat down across the table, glancing down at my oatmeal, feeling self-conscious.

"You okay?" he asked, setting down his own spoon. I felt his eyes studying me, as if he thought he could figure out what was wrong without being told.

"Well-"

The front door burst open and Mom came storming in. That shut me up real fast. I'd never seen her that pissed off before. Never. And it scared the shit out of me. I averted my eyes, concentrating on eating my breakfast, hoping I wouldn't draw her attention. Even Two-Bit - with his limited understanding of social cues - knew to hunch over his bowl and pretend he hadn't noticed.

Mom paused in the kitchen doorway. I felt her fiery gaze on me, but she said nothing. After a moment, I heard her stomp up the stairs, leaving us in peace. Slowly, I lifted my eyes. Two-Bit sat up straight again, frowning as he stared off at the corner Mom had disappeared around. Then he turned back to me with a small shrug.

"So, what was it you were talkin' 'bout, Carrie?" he asked, mouth full with the last couple spoonfuls of oatmeal.

"Nothin'..." I muttered.

"If ya say so." He got up and put his bowl in the sink. Well, he put his bowl on a stack of dishes that was already in the sink. Nobody'd cleaned in a while... It was a wonder we had any clean utensils left.

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. Just couldn't stand to look at him right then cause I'd chickened out and he knew it. But he didn't know what this all meant. Maybe it was easier if he stayed out of this mess. Whatever horrible thing was happening, I could take care of it on my own. No need for my brother to worry. I'd let him stay happy-go-lucky for a little longer.

"I'm gonna hang out with the guys today," he said as he grabbed his jacket from the couch. He paused by the door, giving me a concerned look. "Ya wanna come with me?"

"Nah, I gotta do the dishes," I replied, waving him along. He waved briefly then left, that look of concern being replaced with a wild grin as he thought of the fun he was about to have.

Watching him go, I felt even worse than before. I really did want to hang out with him, but I knew his friends didn't like me too much. Soda only talked to me to be polite. Steve never called me anything more than 'Two-Bit's sister'. Dally looked through me. I was just a little girl in their eyes, just the baby sister of a friend.

It wasn't fair. I was the same age as Ponyboy and they all accepted _him_. More than anything, I wanted the gang to take me seriously. And if that was too much to ask, I wanted them to see me as a woman. Once, just once, I wanted one of them to rake his eyes down my body like I was a full-figured broad at some party. But that would never happen. Even if I wasn't their friend's sister...

Not like I really wanted it to happen. I wasn't attracted to one of Two-Bit's friends or anything like that. But I wished someone would notice me for once. Didn't matter who.

"Hey, Carrie!"

I jumped out of my seat, tipping over my half-full bowl. "Jesus, Pony!" I cried out. "When did you get here?"

He shrugged. "Just now. The door was open."

Sighing, I fetched a towel and mopped up the spilled oatmeal. I tossed the bowl into the sink. Wasn't hungry anyway... I turned on the faucet and started in on the mountain of dirty plates.

"Here, let me help ya," Pony said, grabbing another towel. "You wash, I'll dry and put 'em away, alright?"

"Okay."

We did the dishes in silence for a while. I really enjoyed it, knowing that I had at least one friend. And we didn't even need to talk. We just enjoyed each other's company. It was a pleasant change of pace, not having to worry about what he was thinking. But with me, everything good had to end so he started talking.

"Are you feelin' alright?" he asked, drying off a couple of forks. "Soda told me what happened yesterday... It must've been real scary for ya."

"I'm fine." I scrubbed at a stubborn grease stain on our frypan. Eventually, I set it back down to soak some more.

I sensed Pony frowning. So I turned and glared at him. "What?"

"Well, I'm thinkin' we should take a break," he said, throwing his towel down on the counter. He looked awful proud of himself for some reason. "Your hands've been rubbed raw by the soap and I can tell when somethin' is botherin' you. Why don't we take a walk? Get your mind off things?"

Reluctantly, I dried my hands and followed Pony out of my house. This time, I made sure the door was locked before leaving. I thought it would get real ugly if someone decided to burst into the house and mess around. Mom would kill that poor soul - no question.

When I finished agonizing over the lock, Pony grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the sidewalk. It was kinda adorable, actually. The way he sometimes acted like an overly eager toddler, I mean. I let him drag me a couple blocks then finally offered up resistance. He frowned at me, trying to keep pulling me. But I didn't budge.

"Where you think you're takin' me?" I demanded.

"It's a secret."

He took me down a side road and, as we rounded the corner, I could've sworn I saw something following us. This happened a couple times more. By the third time, I could clearly make out the delicate features of the Girl on the Doorstep. My blood turned to ice, but I tried to tell myself that my mind was playing tricks on me.

Pony stopped in the abandoned lot, a triumphant grin taking over his face. I wasn't thrilled. Smiled anyway, though, cause I didn't want to hurt his feelings. From a distance, I heard him explaining the significance of bringing me here - something to do with his brothers.

But I was distracted. Something was wrong... I felt it before I saw it, the presence that cast its miserable glow on everything around it. She was there, standing behind Ponyboy. How had I not noticed her before?

I tried to warn him. Nothing came out of my lips, though, not even a sound. All I could do was watch as the girl reached out a pale hand and touched the back of Pony's neck. He gave a violent shudder just as the girl disappered. His head dropped and there was an eerie stillness in the air. Like everything had died.

"You okay, Pony?" I asked, voice feeble.

As he looked up, I noticed a strangeness in his eyes. Something foreign. Malicious. And when he spoke, it was in hushed tones laced with poison.

"Thief," he whispered. "Stole from me... I'll get him... Get the thief... He'll pay... Trade... Life for life..." He made direct eye contact with me. "When I'm strong... I'm gonna kill you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **Guest 1 - Haha, I'm glad you think so! :D**

 **Tyrannosaurus Ross - Aw, thanks for that review. Sorry to have kept you waiting, though. I'm afraid that my inspiration hasn't been very nice to me lately.**

 **Guest 2 - It's really good that you find this interesting cause I'm still a little worried about it myself. Thank you for the support! And I'm sorry these updates take so long.**

 _ **AN - This turned out to be much more sexual than I'd planned... Oops :p It's nothing too bad, but just read cautiously if slightly mature themes bother you. Otherwise, I'd love to hear from you so please leave a review for me. If you really like the chapter, feel free to follow or favorite the story if you haven't done so already. Thank you and enjoy! :)**_

Pony came back to reality once the message had been delivered, but it didn't matter. I was already running away. Just needed to go somewhere else. Anywhere, really, as long as that girl couldn't follow me there. I ended up going home first - where I finished the dishes and got changed, all while hiding from my enraged mother. Then I headed over to Buck's.

I knew Two-Bit didn't want me hanging around with that crowd, but I couldn't think of a safer place to hide. At least there'd be people who'd notice if bad things happened to me. Maybe one of them would even lend a hand - whether that meant helping or hurting. And honestly, either one was better than having nobody at all.

It was still pretty early in the day when I burst through the door. Everyone looked up at me, curious. Guess they weren't expecting a little girl to come exploding into their before-3pm drinking session. I settled my nerves and gave them the toughest glare I could manage. They turned back to their business without a single word, allowing me to do as I pleased. Silently grateful, I snagged a chair in the back corner where I could watch the entire bar.

No one I knew was there. Just a handful of boys that I vaguely recognized from school and the hooker from the next street over. She was leaning over the counter, arms slightly pushing up her breasts, as she flirted with the bartender. I don't think he looked into her eyes once. How did she do it? I sighed heavily and dropped my head down onto the table.

Some girls got too much love. Others got too little. And I know that just checking out a girl's body ain't love, but - as a girl belonging to the latter category - any sexual attention is close enough for me...

"Well, if it ain't Carolyn Mathews." My head snapped up when I heard the voice. Tim Shepard sauntered over to my table, pausing a safe distance away then glancing around with an air of suspicion. "Where's that brother of yours? Ain't like him to let ya come here alone."

"With the gang," I replied despite my unease. I'd heard the guys talk about Tim before, when they thought I couldn't hear them. No good things. None. He was violent and rude and more temperamental than anyone. And you never knew what you were gonna get from him either cause he didn't like being predictable. Everyone told me to stay away from him. I didn't plan on disobeying them.

He grinned at me as he closed most of the gap that had been between us and sat in the chair next to me. His smile seemed twisted, almost like a scowl instead of an expression of happiness. Not that I expected him to be happy about anything, anyway. He was stuck talking to me when he could've been chatting up the broad standing by the bar.

"Must be my lucky day," he said, the grin twisting up a bit more. His voice dropped from his mouth like icicles from the edge of a roof. I shuddered at the chill of his words.

"Shut it, Shepard." I crossed my arms over my disappointingly small chest then glowered at the tabletop. "I know you'd rather spend your time with Slutty Sarah over there."

"C'mon, that ain't true," he protested. "I've had my eye on ya for a while now. But your brother never let me get close to ya. Bastard's so protective, it really gets in the way."

It all sounded so poisonous, the words he spoke and the way he spoke them. I imagined a snake curling gently around its victim right before it crushed the life out of the poor defenseless creature. Or perhaps it just sunk its fangs in and the seduction of poison was enough for the victim to simply go along with it. Slip into the darkness of an icy death without even a word of complaint.

I felt like that pathetic creature, falling for Tim Shepard's toxic words. All cause he pretended to want me. I'd never been wanted before. And it seemed so nice, innocent. Vile but addictively sweet. My senses screamed for me to run cause Two-Bit was gonna be furious if he heard about this. But I was too far gone.

"How 'bout I get ya somethin' to drink, huh?" he asked, standing up, He didn't bother waiting for my answer, immediately going to the bar instead. Guess I was gonna drink then...

When he came back, he passed me one of the cups and took a sip from his own. I grabbed the glass, peering into the amber liquid. Deep down, I wondered if he'd slipped something into it, but I ignored that little nagging feeling. It must've been overreacting - like Two-Bit and the others. Tim wasn't so bad. He gave me the attention I'd been craving. He flirted, checked me out, brushed his fingers against the back of my hand. And he talked so casually as he did so, like he didn't know how fast my heart was beating,

We finished our drinks and he bought me more. I gulped those down, barely noticing that he'd only had the one glass. Without really knowing how, I started talking about all my insecurities. It came so easily and Tim was such a good listener. He nodded along, occasionally caressing my cheeks as tears started rolling down them. I didn't know I was crying. Weird.

It all seemed kinda weird, actually. What was I doing at Buck's place? Wasn't I supposed to be with Pony? And why was the room spinning? I asked Tim, but he just laughed at me, saying I'd had enough to drink. I was so thirsty, though!

"Let's get outta here," he suggested, dragging me toward the exit. "We can go back to my place and Angela will let you try on her clothes."

"Why would I wear your sister's stuff?" I asked, following him anyway. He didn't answer and I just shrugged and got into the passenger seat of his car.

At that point, things were getting blurry and sounds seemed garbled. Touch got enhanced, though. That's how it felt, anyway, cause I was more than aware of Tim's hand on my thigh. But everything else was so far away and I didn't really know where I was or what was happening to me. My body relaxed into the seat, my eyes slid shut. I'd think about it later...

xxxxxx

I woke up with a raging headache. My surroundings were unfamiliar and the fear started coursing through my veins. This was a stranger's house, a stranger's couch. Their blanket covered me. I threw it off, sitting up abruptly even though that made my head spin.

No matter where I looked, I couldn't figure out where I was or what had happened the night before. This definitely wasn't Pony's place. And it wasn't mine either. There were weird things around - opened condom wrappers, broken beer bottles, tiny white pills. Absolutely not the kinds of things you'd find scattered on the floor of _my_ house. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at these objects that told their tales of impossible highs and blurry sex.

Did I...? Oh God! I must've done it. And with him! Two-Bit was gonna kill me... I hung my head, the pain of a hangover suddenly insignificant. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and the shame crashed down on me.

"What's wrong with ya?" Tim demanded. I hadn't noticed him come down the stairs. "Quit your cryin'. I fuckin' hate it."

I looked up at him, biting back sobs. "Th-this wasn't... I d-didn't want this..." I hugged myself tighter, resting my chin on my knees, trying to avoid his steely gaze. My tears kept pouring down my face even though the vocal part had subsided. Mostly, the fear of what he'd do to me made me stay silent. Didn't know why, though, cause he'd already taken everything that mattered.

Confusion hitched up one of his eyebrows and he stared at my quivering form until realization dawned. His face lost that hard look as he sat down beside me, draping an arm over my shoulder almost tenderly. I cringed a bit, but he held me tight.

"Stupid girl, don't ya know I got a little sister?" he said. "And if your brother'd done to her what you think I'd done to you, I'd have killed him. I got more honor than that. I don't take advantage of broads."

"You...didn't touch me...?" My eyes met his, tears coming to a slow end.

"No. I didn't."

"Did... Did you want to?"

He jumped off the couch. "Fuck... Oh dammit all, Carrie!" Roughly, he ran his hand through his hair, purposefully putting his back to me. When he calmed a bit and spoke again, his voice was a low growl. "You're late for school."

I didn't move.

"Ya hear me?" he demanded, still refusing to face me. His fingers pushed through his hair again - once, twice, three times. "You've gotta get to your classes or whatever. C'mon, get your ass up."

"And if I don't want to leave?" I could hardly believe what I was saying. Of course I didn't want to stay in Shepard's house. But a part of me - an extremely small part of me that just so happened to have complete control over my words and actions - wanted to ditch school for the day. Ditch my dumb classes so I could rest up after an eventful Sunday night. And - I couldn't even comprehend why I was thinking this - I wanted to seduce Tim Shepard.

He must've drugged me. That was the only explanation for those thoughts I was having. But I knew he hadn't done that. It just wasn't something I could see him doing to me or to anyone else for that matter. So these ideas were my own. The crooked, screwed up product of years of begging to be noticed. The first man to want me (I think) in a sexual way was standing so close to me... I had to have him.

"Get outta my house," he said through clenched teeth.

"But..." I tried to protest.

"Get the fuck out!"

I bolted out the door. Not cause he told me to, but cause I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore and I knew he didn't want to hear them. It really did hurt, though. He'd rejected me. I offered myself to him, but he wouldn't take me. Asshole didn't even look me in the eye when he ripped my heart out. But wasn't it ridiculous to have my heart broken by a man I didn't like until I thought he liked me? Two-Bit would think so...

Everything passed by in a blur. Before too long, I found myself signing myself in at the main office at school. The receptionist gave me one of those disapproving looks, like she knew I was hungover or that I'd pretty much begged a guy to screw me.

There were only two classes left for the day: art then English. I went to Miss Larson's room, settling into my seat with the painting I'd been working on for about a month. She left me alone even though I'd come in to her class twenty minutes late. Guess she knew I didn't want to talk about it. Sometimes she was kinda nice to me and I really appreciated that.

Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my work, a can of paint tipped over. The scarlet color flowed over my peaceful scene of muted browns and blues, ruining the piece with its hideous stain. For a while, I couldn't do anything but stare. Then I noticed the girl smirking at me from outside the window, her hand clawing against the glass like she thought to tear through it and pounce on me.

I got up and ran. Miss Larson watched me go, shaking her head sadly. The benches that lined the walls in the hallway slid across the floor as I passed them. They seemed to be trying to trip me or maybe just block my path. I dodged as best as I could, though it usually wasn't good enough and I ended up with a dozen bruises on my shins by the time I reached my destination.

I opened the door tentatively and poked my head into the room. My face was calm, but my voice shook, betraying me. "Mr. Ellis? I-I need to see my brother... Please...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

 **TyrannosaurousRoss - I know we already discussed this in pm, but I just wanted to thank you again for supporting this story. Hope you continue to enjoy reading this! :)**

 **Amanda - Which part of it did you think was cute? If you're talking about the thing with Tim, I wasn't going for cute, but I'm glad you liked it all the same.**

 _ **AN - I'm just gonna go ahead and warn you that there is prescription drug abuse and implied sex in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but I thought I needed to mention it just in case. Anyway, please enjoy reading and leave me a review if you'd like to. I love hearing your opinions. Thanks!**_

Mr. Ellis cut off his lecture abruptly, turning to stare at me once he heard my soft voice. He frowned then strode forward into the rows of desks. I couldn't see him after a few steps because of the doorframe, but I heard an obnoxious tapping sound followed by the teacher's voice.

"Wake up, Mr. Mathews," he said as the tapping became the hard smack of wood against wood. I guessed it was a ruler that he was hitting the desk with, though I didn't have the courage to step into the room to confirm my suspicions. "Your sister has asked to see you in the hallway. Come on, get up."

My brother groaned and I worried that he wouldn't come out. Maybe he was mad at me. Maybe he never wanted to talk to me again. He knew I'd betrayed his trust, that I'd done things our dad would've killed me for. I wondered if Two-Bit would protect me again. Or, since it was his anger this time, would he be the one to harm me? But I shook my head before I could finish the thought. My brother loved me. He'd never...

I took a deep breath, shuffled back from the doorway. His footsteps pounded against the floor, sounding increasingly urgent as he got closer to where I stood. He paused just outside of the classroom and stared at me for too long before he shut the door.

When he turned to face me, I could see dark shadows beneath his eyes. Almost bruise-like. I silently hoped he'd just been punched. But I couldn't deny the truth we both knew. How he'd stayed awake all night, waiting for me to come home. How he'd paced the living room and called every person I'd ever talked to, begging to know if they'd seen me. I'm surprised Mom hadn't contacted the police. Maybe he'd kept my absence a secret from her. That must've been what happened. Otherwise... I shook my head unconsciously, willing the thought away.

Couldn't bear to look at him, his tired and disappointed eyes. My gaze fell to the floor, intently studying each little detail of it. Then I noticed my shins, black and blue with bruises, and I remembered why I'd needed to talk to him. That girl... Her threats... I looked up, opened my mouth to speak with all the strength I had. But he interrupted me.

"Where were you?" His voice was low, an element of danger in it. Kinda scared me cause I'd never heard him talk like that before. For the first time, he had absolute authority over me. How could I lie when he was like this? Intimidating, angry, in control.

"I-I... Two-Bit, please don't be mad... I went to Buck's," I admitted, my face blushing from the shame. Briefly, I entertained the idea that I could leave out the part about going home with Tim, but I knew I couldn't pull it off.

My brother crossed his arms, a single eyebrow raised.

"Then... Well, I saw Shepard there and he...he took me back to his place..." I felt those heated tears rolling down my cheeks and I hated them. Nothing went wrong last night, I'd just slept over there. I didn't have to be so ashamed. Two-Bit didn't have the right to make me feel bad. I stood up a little taller and met his eyes defiantly. "We didn't do nothin' so you just keep your nose outta my business. Got it?"

"No, I don't got it," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "I told you to leave guys like that alone. Cause he's gonna hurt ya and then I'm gonna have to use my switch for somethin' other than showin' off."

"Tim ain't all bad," I replied as the embarrassed flush turned to one of anger. "Least he listens to what I gotta say. That's more than you! Everythin's a joke whenever I try. But he was a real gentleman and he didn't make fun or nothin'. He made me feel better."

When I noticed Two-Bit's expression, I put an end to my rant. It wasn't fair to him. Not his fault he couldn't listen cause I never talked to him about this kind of thing. I doubt he even knew I felt that way. Seeing his saddened features, I wanted to apologize, but there was nothing coming out of my mouth. And I couldn't take back what I'd already said.

Took a deep breath so I didn't feel so bad, continued in a softer tone. "I was gonna talk. I was gonna open up to ya. But I'll go to Pony instead from now on. Guess I'll be less of a burden that way." I took off running down the hall.

Don't know if he bothered following me. I heard his voice calling out, but I couldn't bring myself to turn and catch a glimpse of him chasing. No pounding footsteps, though. Asshole wasn't even trying to help... Well, I didn't need him anyway. I had Pony. Except he was in class. And Mr. Jones didn't tolerate interruptions. Ever. The last kid to distract his students went missing - seriously, he just vanished. That's what people said. Not sure if I believed them, but I'd rather be cautious than dead.

So I honestly had no clue where I was going. I walked right out the front door of the school, no intention of going back to my place. Mom would've been pissed if she knew I was ditching my classes for the rest of the day. Sure, I'd have to go home eventually, but I wanted to enjoy those final moments of freedom before I was grounded for the rest of my life.

In the end, I wound up standing on the front steps of a vaguely familiar house. I didn't recognize it right away, which was dumb on my part cause I never would've knocked if I'd remembered this place. Too late, though. There was movement on the inside, drawing deliberately closer to the door. I froze in place, sensing the creaking floorboards more than I heard them.

He opened the door, looked down at me, frowning deeply. I tried to remain in control of my emotions as I was beginning to realize what a mistake I'd made. My hands wormed their way into my pockets, my back bowed slightly. But I met his eyes without glancing away for the minute that it took for him to think of a clever enough greeting.

"What're ya doin' back here?" he demanded, looking as if he might slam the door in my face. "Thought I told ya I don't wanna see you no more."

"Didn't know where else to go," I mumbled. "Two-Bit's real mad... Doubt he wanna talk to me right now." Then a thought crossed my mind. I'd been trying to explain to my brother that I was in danger from the Girl, but he wouldn't hear me out. Tim would, though, right? He'd listened last night...

He wasn't saying anything. And that's when I got uncomfortable. I noticed that I'd been looking beyond him, over his shoulder. When I tried to meet his eyes again, I found his attention had strayed downward. I followed his gaze to my shins, to the dark purple bruises I'd gotten from the benches that had flung themselves at me as I'd run by.

"Who kicked you?"

Before I could say a word in response, Tim grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside. The contact hurt. He was too strong for my delicate bones - I almost cried out. But I bit back the pain, trying to focus on what was happening. His hands moved to my shoulders and pushed me backward. I fell onto the couch, lay in a daze for a moment.

I tried to stand, but he forced me back down again. My tongue stumbled over some garbled words, an attempt to figure out this whole situation. He didn't understand, though. How could I have expected him to when the mutterings didn't even make sense to me? The feeling was strange, a sense of being both unfocused and light-headed. I wondered if seeing Tim again was the cause of it.

Somehow, I pulled myself together enough to realize that he was talking to me. He shoved a pill bottle into my hand, telling me to take a couple. I refused at first, but he insisted. They'd take all the pain away, physical and emotional. He promised. Still, I was hesitant. Then I felt the burning in my shins. Adrenaline must've kept it at bay while I was running. Now that I was calming down, the pain hit me full force. I took three pills in rapid succession.

He gave me a slight smirk then downed a couple tablets himself. Quickly, he returned the bottle to his medicine cabinet. In a moment, he'd rejoined me on the couch. We talked for a while, curled up together with a light blanket draped over our bodies. I started telling him about the Girl, explaining where my bruises had come from and why I was so jumpy lately. He just laughed, told me I was acting real weird.

Not too long after taking the pills, the pain in my legs disappeared. But I also felt strange. Strange, yet good. Oh... _Really_ good... Holy shit. There was this heat all around me, burning, searing. I was lost in a desert. I bathed in the golden oasis waters. I turned to Tim, hoping to see that he was feeling the same way. His eyes were a bit blurry, but he looked relatively okay, unaffected.

That thought didn't bother me for long, though. Cause the two of us were so close together and that made the heat I was feeling more intense. I was caught between wanting to cool off and needing the temperature to keep rising. It made me remember what I'd wanted to do this morning. Seduce him. Give him my body to use as he pleased. I felt much more determined to do that now than I did eight hours ago.

"Tim." My voice was a breathy whisper against his ear. I pressed my body into his shoulder a little harder as I spoke, silently begging for him to respond physically. "Show me your room."

He leaned away from me, glaring in my general direction. But I refused to be put off. My fingers caressed his cheek, pushed on his chin so that he faced me. Something strange surfaced in his eyes as his stone grey gaze met mine. Guilt. I was surprised I recognized it so quickly, considering my mind set at the time. Despite a moment of clarity, I was still left to wonder why he would be feeling like that.

Didn't really care, though. I just wanted him so badly, wanted to be loved - touched - by him. Even calloused hands could be gentle, sensuous, soft. Some girl in my English class had said that once. Whether she was right or not... Well, I didn't mind either way. As long as his hands were on me.

The desire burned in my stomach, a small pinprick of firelight rather than an inferno, but I imagined that it would work itself up to that point. I wondered what such an intense need would feel like. Keeping that thought in the back of my mind, I continued on with Tim.

I pressed a tender kiss onto the corner of his mouth. He made no response, just sat there and stared. Annoyance buzzed in my head or, actually, it made the preexisting buzz grow stronger, better. My light kisses trailed up his cheek and jaw stopping at his ear. Took the earlobe between my teeth and nibbled till I felt his body give up an involuntary shiver. Triumph swelled in my chest cause I knew I was getting to him.

"C'mon," I whispered as I let his earlobe out of my mouth. My hand - which had been cupping his cheek - slipped down to his thigh, rubbing the jeans fabric in small circular patterns. "Show me. Just a little peek."

For long moments, I kept up the rubbing, watching his face twist in a confusing mixture of restraint and lust. Still didn't get what made him so conflicted, but I couldn't force myself to care. My fingers glided up his leg slowly and I instantly noticed how his gaze latched onto the movement. I pulled my hand away.

Carefully, I crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs. I rested my hands on his shoulders then leaned in, kissing his neck, licking at his Adam's apple. He exhaled softly, almost in resignation, and grabbed me around my waist. I smiled against his skin. The heat between us intensified even as I scooted back towards his knees. I imagined I saw disappointment in his eyes, pretended he wanted me the same way I wanted him.

My gaze strayed down his face, chest, stomach, resting below the waistband of his jeans. A blush crept into my cheeks and I sat for altogether too long before I got up the courage to touch him. One stroke, following the same path as the zipper. A second one. Then he grabbed my wrist, prevented a third.

"You're really askin' for it, sweetheart," he said, smirking devilishly. Even in my current condition, I could taste the poison, sense the beginnings of a snake's choking embrace. "Sure this is what ya want? Cause once I start, I ain't stoppin'."

"I'm sure."

He picked me up, set my feet down on the floor, letting me lean on him. Truthfully, it was hard to stand. I was so light-headed... But I forced myself to stay optimistic. The things I knew without a doubt played repeatedly in my mind like a broken record. I was with Tim, we were both high on painkillers, we were going upstairs to have sex. The Girl was watching us from the window.

Mind hazy, I just ignored her. She was only a hallucination. I managed to glance back at her once more, though, as if I was weighing my options - what to believe. Before any real answers came to mind, Tim forcibly yanked my stumbling body into his bedroom. Slammed the door, secured the lock.

xxxxxx

I woke up around dinnertime, naked and alone in Tim's bed. The painkillers had worn off. I knew that from the soreness in my legs which flared up even before I'd begun to move. Residual pleasure ghosted along my nerves, though, so I figured the leftover euphoria would get me through the rest of my stay at Shepard's and my inevitable walk home.

Sighing, I forced myself out from under the covers, beginning a long scavenger hunt for my clothes. My crumpled up shirt lay by the door, my jeans at the foot of the bed. The bra I'd worn was on the night-table, along with an unopened condom wrapper and a framed Shepard family portrait. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't find my panties, so I simply had to pull on my jeans without them. Needless to say, I was extremely uncomfortable.

My legs screamed in protest as I walked down the staircase. They burned unbearably, but I didn't bother complaining. I knew Tim wouldn't want to hear it. Figured I had to be quiet and just slip out unnoticed. Then I'd go home and tell Two-Bit...well, I planned on telling him something - a lie to cover where I'd actually been. Didn't need him finding out about what I'd done.

I pulled on my shoes, grabbed my bag which had been left by the door. Got mostly down the driveway before his voice stopped me.

"Don't think you can just come back here and I'll fuck ya. Got it? We ain't doin' this again."

"Sure thing..." I mumbled then ran for home. I'd known I was gonna be used if I kept on acting like that. So what right did I have to complain? Tim was just taking what'd been freely offered to him. We'd had fun, but it was over. I needed to move on from this, find myself a better man to love.

I was halfway to my house when I noticed the girl standing on the sidewalk in front of me. She had this crooked little smile on her lips as she watched me approach. Her voice echoed in the stagnant air like a phantom's shadow. Barely existent, a dream.

"You're using him... Isn't fun gettin' played with, ya know... Now you must understand why I have to kill you."


End file.
